Psychological Damage
by Moedernaaier
Summary: Just a little 'What if' fanfic...That's not so little anymore
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters in this fic are my property, except for the few OCs that might pop up in later chapters. Any skills, living locations and employment that certain characters have are of course completely made up. Please enjoy.

The battle against Alucard had been won, it had been quite a success really, with the loss of only one of their friends. However that friend had been outer Moka, and her loss had some dire effects on the rest of the newspaper club. Inner Moka started acting like outer Moka the moment they all returned to school. Acting like she never exsisted, acting like she was never real. This made Tsukune resentful towards Moka, because of how he felt about her outer self. How could she so callously try to replace her outer self like nothing happened? She even went so far as to sometimes say things about outer Moka that bordered on insulting and disrespectful. Tsukune started isolating himself from her. He spent his days in class staring out the window, ignoring the teachers, ignoring Moka, ignoring everybody. The times he wasn't in class or at the newspaper club he spent on the roof, and those times he ended up in tears. Moka's actions was making his mourning period last longer than it was supposed to. All these things also had an effect on the other girls. Yukari, seeing that her dreams of a threesome with Tsukune and Moka were dissappearing became less involved with the two and started focussing her attentions on the budding romance she and Fang Fang started experiencing during their time fighting together on the Hanging Gardens. Ruby, not really suited to deal with emotional damage such as the kind Moka was inflicting on Tsukune didn't know how to react to the situation, and thus decided that she would take a back seat and see how things developed. This left Kurumu and Mizore, both of whom watched quietly as Tsukune drifted further and further away from them all. Moka herself seemed unaware of the damage she was doing, only caring about her own personal growth and gain now that she was in full control of herself.

Tsukune went to the roof during lunchtime again and sat on the bench he and Omoto always shared during their times on the roof. He sighed and looked over the railing at the school grounds visible from his vantage point. All this was his now, belonged to him. He inherited it all when Mikogami died. All this reminded him of the times he spent with Omoto. The tears started forming in his eyes again and he started crying. He heard the door open, he heard someone approach and sit down beside him. The next moment he felt someone take him into her arms and hold him. She was soft and warm. She was stroking his head, his neck and his back. normally she would smother him with her affection but today...today she felt his pain. He glanced up at the blue-haired girl holding him in her arms and saw the tears in her eyes. She just nodded and hugged him to her chest again. Kurumu knew, she understood how he felt. What he was going through.  
"I know Tsukune. I know how you felt about Omoto. I know how it feels to see Moka act like she never exsisted. I wish I could take your pain away. I...I..." She fell silent, not knowing how to tell him how she felt. He nodded and looked up at her. Giving her a fragile smile.  
"Thank you Kurumu. You and Mizore seem to be the only ones left who really care." She smiled through her tears.  
"Of course we do. Omoto may have been our rival for your love, but she was also our friend and we both loved her very much. Losing her was a terrible experience. And it was made so much worse by the way Ura just jumped into her role...or tried to. I know you love Ura, or you used to, but her doing this is very selfish and uncaring." He sighed and looked down at his hands.  
"What am I gonna do Kurumu? I don't want to live like this. Ura's presence is making my life a living hell, the way she acts, the things she sometimes say about Omoto. I...I don't know how to deal with that." Kurumu sighed. She knew, she had seen how it affected Tsukune. Every time Ura would say or do something that dishonored their memories of Omoto Tsukune would flinch, like he had been physically attacked. The worst part is Moka wasn't even aware that she is hurting her friends. Mizore tried talking to her about it and Moka brushed her of, telling her that Omoto was never real and that she was the real Moka, and that she was here to stay.  
"I...I think we need to get away for a while." Kurumu said quietly. "You, me and Mizore...I could give my mom a call. We can go on a vacation to Las Vegas. Im sure you could unwind there a little. I think we could all do with some away time." He looked up at her again, she could see how he was considering the option.  
"You and Mizore aren't going to try and force me to do sexual things with you?" But Kurumu shook her head.  
"I won't. I can see how much this whole situation is affecting you. I can't hurt you more by trying to make you love me. I want you to love me like you love Omoto...but I know you won't. And eventhough it hurts...I accept it." Tsukune felt a wave of gratitude towards Kurumu. She really was a great girl. He suddenly wished that he did love her as much as she loved him. She deserved nothing less. He gave her another smile, this one was a bit stronger than the last one.  
"Maybe one day Kurumu. I don't want to give you false hope, but what you've been doing since we returned from the fight with Alucard has definitely made me feel allot more for you." Kurumu smiled happily. It was a start. Tsukune had cared about her as a friend since she first met him, she had never been more than that to him in almost 3 years. She had tried to hurt him and even kill him when they first met but her intentions and feelings for him had changed since then. He had saved her life more than once, and she knew that now she had to be patient with him.  
Right," She got up, pulling him with her. "I will organise everything and speak to Mizore about our plans." He stood there looking at her blankly. "And you, stop crying alone Tsukune. Me and Mizore are there for you. If you need a shoulder to cry on just ask." He nodded. "Now go pack, and I'm sure you have to make arrangements with Nurari to leave the school." With that they both left the roof, Kurumu gently holding Tsukune's hand.

It was the next day, and Mizore, Kurumu and Tsukune were on a plane heading for Las Vegas. They had arranged everything and gotten away as quickly as possible. The only one who seemed bothered by them leaving was Ruby, who looked unhappy not to be going along. Yukari expressed her wish that Tsukune get time to heal, while Moka just looked at Kurumu sullenly when Kurumu told her they were going away for a while. Kurumu wanted to grab her and shake her. What the hell was wrong with Moka? Was this what she really was like? Did she not care about Tsukune? Did she not care about how he felt? Did she not care that he was in pain and Moka was causing it? All these questions flew through her mind as she looked at the vampire...but instead of asking her Kurumu just sighed dejectedly and walked of. She had told Moka about their plans in the hopes that Moka would wake up, would realize she was losing Tsukune to whatever was changing her, but Moka seemed less than concerned about Tsukune's mental wellbeing. What the hell was she thinking? Mizore touched Kurumu's arm and she jerked back to reality, shaking her head.  
"Are you okay?" Mizore asked quietly and Kurumu nodded, giving her a faint smile.  
"Just thinking about Moka." Mizore nodded in understanding and sighed.  
"I wish I knew what's going on in her mind." Mizore stated and this time Kurumu sighed.  
"I...I don't know. Something isn't right with her. I thought she loved Tsukune as much as Omoto did."  
"May...Maybe...Her love for him was never real? Maybe she only loved him because Omoto did? Maybe Omoto loved him so much that it spilled into Ura's emotions and dominated them?" Mizore guessed.  
"And now that Omoto is gone so is the love for Tsukune?" Kurumu added. Mizore nodded. They didn't notice Tsukune was awake until he spoke up next to Kurumu.  
"I...never thought of that." They looked at him in shock.  
"Tsukune! We're sorry. We thought you were asleep." Kurumu apologized and Mizore nodded again. He sat up with a gentle smile.  
"Don't worry you two. I've been trying to figure out what could be the reason why Ura was acting like this and I think you two just gave me the answer. The love Moka had for me...It never belonged to inner Moka, it was always outer Moka who loved me like that. And her feelings were strong, I mean they were strong enough for Akasha to commit suicide. I...I'm sad that Ura doesn't feel the same way about me than Omoto did, but now I understand why she has been acting this way. We never really were her friends either, we were friends with Omoto, and she basicly forced Ura to be friends with us too." He didn't look very happy about what he was saying, but it all made sense to them. They sighed in unison and then looked down at their respective feet. Kurumu looked up and forced a smile.  
"Come on guys. We are going on holiday. This is no way to start a vacation." Mizore smiled as well, followed by a hesitant one from Tsukune. "Things will be okay Tsukune. We are here for you."  
"At least I know your feelings for me is real." Tsukune said with the same smile still on his face. Kurumu and Mizore both nodded. He looked down at his feet again. It had been proven to him time and again how much especially Kurumu loved him. When he was still human and Moka was drinking his blood daily she was always the one who had the most objections about it, she always led the other girls in their attempts to stop Moka from drinking his blood. Kurumu was also most upset when she found out that he was turning into a ghoul, not even outer Moka cared as much about that. She was the one who saved him during his training with Fuhai, he still remembered that kiss, he still felt her lips on his. Her feelings for him was strong enough to return him to humanity after his ghoul had taken over. Wasn't that reason enough to consider that maybe his feelings for Kurumu weren't just platonic either. He remembered the day she charmed the P.E class. He was still in her room when the charm wore of. She was trying to get him to say he liked her and she was crying. He felt horrible when all he could manage under her charm was to sound like a robot. He now wished he could go back and tell her that. That he really did like her, but he didn't worry about going back too much. He had a full 2 months to explore these new feelings, clear them up, make sure they were real, and then admit to her how he felt.

End of chapter 1 out of a possible 6 or 7. Please R&R. Will post the next chapter as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

The plane landed and Ageha was waiting for them at the airport. After greeting her the three of them picked up their luggage and loaded it into Ageha's car. The trip to her mansion took quite a while but when they got there the two visitors looked on in

amazement. It was a gloriously beautiful house with a large pool out back. It's design was very modern, but still managed to remain classy and Tsukune had to admit that he was impressed. They each got a room and then gathered at the pool, which was

luckily treated for use by vampires, to cool down and relax after their long flight. Ageha was sitting in a lounge chair watching the three teenagers swim and play with a small smile of her own. She was just happy to see that they could still act like normal

kids after everything they had been through. Of course Kurumu had told her what had been going on between Moka and the rest of the friends, especially the effect it was having on Tsukune. So while it appeared like Ageha was just sitting under her

umbrella sipping an ice tea, she really was inside Tsukune's mind looking at his emotions. She smiled at some of the thoughts, those about the feelings he might have for Kurumu was really surprising and brought real happiness to her heart. The ones about

Moka was distressing, these thoughts were all about the fact that Moka's feelings for him were never real. This was upsetting even her. She always knew how deeply Tsukune loved Moka, and for that love to be turned around and killed like this...it was the

worst kind of fate for anyone who ever did love someone. Tsukune got out the pool and walked over to where the towels were, starting to dry himself. Ageha got up and walked over to where he was standing. She smiled at him when he noticed her.

"Don't worry Tsukune," She smiled. "I just want to talk to you about Moka." He nodded. "I know you don't like the idea of it but I've been reading your thoughts and emotions since you came out to take a swim." Tsukune sighed, He wasn't surprised by that

at all.

"I know how you feel Tsukune-kun. You can't say that I don't because I saw every one of your emotions. Your heart is broken. The love you and Moka shared was very pure, very beautiful and very strong. I, as a creature whose existance is based on love

can appreciate a love that is so strong. So for you to lose that love the way you did..." A tear formed in her eye. "must be the stuff of nightmares. I want to help you deal with this loss, we all do. Kurumu and Mizore have proven themselves to you. Out of all

the girls surrounding you a year ago only they remain. They are your truest friends. They will stand beside you no matter what. You know as well as I do that both want more than friendship. I hope one day they will get it." He gave her a wide-eyed look.

"B..Both?" Ageha chuckled.

"Tsukune-kun, you surprise me. Snow-maidens don't care whether they are married or not. As long as they have a man willing to give them babies they are happy. Succubi are a bit different, their entire live revolves around love, so they do like the idea of

getting married, but they don't mind sharing their Destined One if they deem the other woman worthy. Seeing how good Mizore and Kurumu get along with each other, and how well they work together, I don't think there would be a problem when that

decision finally has to be made, but I'm getting ahead of myself. We first have to heal your heart before we can even begin planning things like that." He nodded again.

"So...What are you planning on doing?" He asked Ageha. She smiled and sat down on the low table the towels were on.

"You've already made some progress. You worked out with the girls that outer Moka's feelings for you might have been the reason inner Moka loved you."

"Yeah. I didn't think about that possibility until I heard Mizore and Kurumu talking about it."

"So it's safe to assume that inner Moka has absolutely no love for you at all?" Tsukune thought back. How many times did Moka explode in anger when she had to save them from some monster at the beginning. It was clear back then that Ura didn't always

appreciate the idea of having to save them. Now that she is unsealed her personality is given free reign to destroy as many friendships as she pleases. He shook his head.

"Going on the way she has been acting, the way she has treated me and the other girls, I would have to say she doesn't give a damn about any of us."

"That is truelly a shame Tsukune-kun. I know you might think I'm just saying this, but friendship also involves love, and the death of any type of love is difficult for succubi to deal with. What I'm saying is that this is also affecting Kurumu. But not as much

as it affects you of course."

"If you've been reading my mind you know that I'm beginning to...think...about Kurumu." Ageha smiled softly.

"I know. I saw. It makes me happy to know this. But I don't want you to rush this Tsukune-kun. Kurumu needs you to be complete, with no regrets and totally devoted to her before you can even consider having a relationship with her. I want you to have

children and get married and be happy, but we have to get to a point where that's what you want without you asking yourself whether that is really what you want." He smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks Miss Ageha. Thanks for giving us the chance to come here." She gave him a bright smile and squeezed his arm.

"Don't worry about it Tsukune-kun. Your always welcome here. I will always be willing to help."

That night Ageha had a group therapy session with them all, they talked about their feelings for Moka, about how they felt about the change in her since Alucard's death. For Tsukune it was hard to talk about Moka's death, but he told them what happened

and all three the women ended with tears in their eyes. Mizore and Kurumu also spoke about how they felt about outer Moka's death.

"She was our rival. The biggest enemy we had for our fight to win Tsukune's heart." Kurumu started crying. "But she was also my best friend, and I miss her." Tsukune got up and sat down next to Kurumu, hugging the succubus tightly.

"She...she was the closest thing I had to a sister, losing her as a rival, as a friend and as a sister..." Mizore sobbed and stopped talking. Tsukune cleared his throat. The tears were close for him as well. They had never really spoken about these things after

the battle with Alucard.

"I loved her. A part of me will always love her. I never knew love like that existed before I met her."

"So how do you feel now that Ura has replaced her?" Ageha asked softly. Tsukune balled his fist.

"Every time she says something bad about Moka...It's like she is killing her again. The worst part of it all is that she doesn't even know she is doing it. She says these things without thinking about how we feel."

"She's mean to Yukari," Kurumu was still wiping away her tears. "Yukari asked her about a threesome a few days after we all returned and Ura called her a loli whore. Yukari ended up in tears. It took Fang Fang hours to console her." Ageha shook her head.

How could she do something like that to one of her oldest friends?

"She has called us all some bad things." Mizore sighed. "She called Kurumu a bimbo who thinks with her breasts, me a freak who likes to spy on people taking showers, Ruby she called a trashy stripper waiting to have someone whip her. It all became to

much for any of us to bear." "What did she call you Tsukune-kun?" Tsukune shrugged but both the girls looked away. He looked at them.

"What did she say?"

"S...She called you a whipping boy that's only good for one thing." Mizore started.

"And what's that?"

"T...To be sucked dry of all your blood at her whim and pleasure." Kurumu sighed.

"Is that so?! Is that all I am to her?! A damn walking juice box?!" Tsukune was furious. Kurumu and Mizore nodded.

"We overheard her talking to Kokoa. Even Kokoa tried to stop her from doing the things she has been doing but Ura doesn't care anymore."

"This is familiar." Ageha stated. "It's like when a career criminal gets out of prison. He will either clean up his act and try to live a good life, or he will go around doing as much damage as he can before getting caught again. I think Ura is doing all this

because she is afraid." The three gave Ageha suspect looks. "Ura is afraid of going back to 'prison'. She is afraid that someone might seal her away again. Now she is going ballistic, doing as much as she can that she has always wanted to do before

someone does manage to seal her away again."

"At the cost of her friends?!" Tsukune shouted. Ageha nodded.

"She isn't thinking logically. She feels that once she gets sealed again none of the damage she has inflicted on you would remain."

"She thinks it will just go away?" Mizore asked quietly.

"Why does she think she will be resealed?" Kurumu queried her mother.

"I do not know exactly. But if I had to guess I would have to say she isn't thinking rationally. She knows no one can seal her, but somewhere deep inside her is this fear that it might happen. Now she believes if she hurts people as her 'inner' self those

people will forget it when her 'outer' self returns."

"T...That's crazy!" Tsukune responded, still angry at what he had just heard.

"Yes. She very well might have lost her mind slightly during the battle against Alucard. She lost allot during that fight." Everyone suddenly had solemn looks on their faces. They never really thought about how inner Moka felt when Omoto died. Also her

mother died...again...in front of her eyes...again.

"I...It does explain her behaviour." Kurumu said hesitantly, but Mizore shook her head.

"No, it doesn't. If she really feels remorse and loss because Omoto and Akasha died she shouldn't be acting like this. I saw Akasha with Tsukune in her memories. She was such a kind, caring and loving mother. Omoto was just like Akasha. So if Ura really

feels their loss she shouldn't be acting like this! She should be trying to emulate her mother and Moka." "I agree." Tsukune was still angry. "The things she said to all of you...and about me...that's just her real thoughts coming out. All this time Omoto

oppressed Ura's opinions of us. Who would have thought that one of our friends would end up saying such things about us? I...I don't want anything to do with her anymore." They talked for a few hours more and finally Ageha put and end to the session.

Tsukune was grateful to find himself in bed, he was tired. It had been a long day. He had almost drifted of to sleep when his door creaked open and a short, but buxom figure in a powderblue nighty slipped into his room. He was awake immidiately and

frowned at Kurumu as she stood there in the semi-darkness.

"Kurumu? I thought you promised not to try anything. What are you doing here?" She blushed and giggled.

"I did promise and Im keeping my promise. My mother sent me with this," She held up a cup of hot chocolate. "she said it would make you sleep better."

"I...oh...Thanks." He smiled at her and sat up, switching on the bedside lamp. He patted the bed next to him and Kurumu sat down, handing him the cup. "No potions in there?" Kurumu blushed again.

"N...No...you have assylum. No attempts at seduction and no love potions or charms." She was looking at the bed shyly and he grinned at her. He liked this part of Kurumu.

"You promise?" He was now just teasing her, but it felt right, and it felt good. He felt better than he had in quite a long while. She looked up at him. Her dark blue eyes sparkled with promises, but her cheeks were flushed and she seemed almost...nervous.

"I...I do. And I will keep my promise." He reached over and touched her cheek, making the blush intensify.

"Kurumu...I need to tell you some things." He wasn't sure how to approach this but he had to try.

"What?" She looked just as uncertain as he felt.

"I remember when you charmed the P.E class." Kurumu's hands went to her mouth. "I don't remember everything, but the charm wore of while you were crying in my arms, trying to get me to say I like you." Kurumu shook her head, tears started to form

in her eyes.

"N...No...you can't remember that. I...It was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that. I...I..." He stopped her.

"I don't blame you. I know why you did it." She looked at him, her tears were rolling down her cheeks. "And...Kurumu I do LIKE you, in fact I like you allot. Come to think about it I like you more and more every day. In fact I don't think I just like you." Her

tears didn't stop. "I remember the kiss you gave me while I was being enhanced by Fuhai. I was a damn ghoul, in fact I was worse than a ghoul, and your kiss broke through all that and reached me. I was a monster, a creature that didn't care and just

wanted to destroy, but when you kissed me...Not even Moka could break through that..." He trailed of, looking deeply into her eyes. She was crying, but despite that she didn't take her eyes of his. "When Moka tried to drink my blood you always were first

to stop her. When I turned into a ghoul you were most upset. Everytime I would hurt you because I cared more for Moka you just came back to me. I saw you naked first." Kurumu blushed. He grinned. "You really have nothing to be shy about, you have a

beautiful body, and your breasts are...there are no words to describe them. You are the full package, the whole deal. You are cute and caring, you love everyone. You can cook like it's nobody's bussiness. You are beautiful in every way." Kurumu was crying

like a newborn. tears and snot streaming down her face. She didn't even try to stop the tears anymore. "I was blind, stupid. I didn't see the potential you had. It was right in front of me and I missed it completely, but my eyes are open now. It may be too

early yet, but I'm gonna say it anyway. I LOVE YOU KURUMU!" The dam burst, literally. Kurumu was bawling like a baby, Tsukune climbed out of bed and sat down beside her holding the short girl in his arms and rocking her to and fro. "Really, I thought

you would be happy." He smirked, kissing her on her forehead. She looked up at him through her tears.

"B...Ba...ka...These are...tears of...joy."

"Wow...Then you must be really happy." He grinned at her and she smiled through her tears, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Jerk." She sobbed and he started laughing.

"Now you owe me one." He smirked.

"One what?" She asked, confused.

"You really are gonna leave me hanging?" She frowned. "What are you talking about?" He sighed dramatically. "It takes me the best part of two years to admit to you how I feel and you have nothing to say to me?"

"Oh...OH!? Oh...I love you too Tsukune!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him, deeply, passionately. He kissed her back with just as much feeling as she had kissed him. He felt joy spreading through him like a warm wave. This was what it was

supposed to feel like. When he kissed Moka in that bubble he only felt despair and loss. Now...Now he had Kurumu. He grinned as she leaned back. Her eyes were darker, they shone with love. "Yahoohoo! Now that's what I call a kiss." She smiled happily.

"Yes. So let me ask you this. Do I still have assylum?" She gave him a dark, hungry look. "I think it just expired." He grinned and pulled her in for another kiss.

The next morning Tsukune woke up with Kurumu nestled in his arms like a little girl, she had a content smile on her face and...well she just looked so cute lying there. He smiled at this, he felt so light, like he could float through the air and he had no

worries anymore. Moka wasn't pestering him for blood. Yukari wasn't demanding threesomes, Mizore wasn't freezing everybody, Ruby didn't look like a lost puppy and Kurumu wasn't choking him out with her breasts, she didn't need to do it anymore. He

knew what he had now, as for Mizore...he was willing to give her what she wanted if Kurumu agreed to it. But he and Kurumu belonged together now. No one could seperate them anymore. He started to plant little kisses on her cholarbone when she moved,

mumbling in her sleep. He leaned in closer to hear what she had to say.

"...minutes...cookies...Aaah mom!" He grinned. What type of dream was that? That was one thing he never told her though. How different she was, and how much he liked the fact that she was. She was still mumbling but also moving closer to him,

revealing the fact that her nighty didn't spend the whole night on her body to anyone who might walk into the room. He looked over the side of the bed and grinned. There, on the ground were his boxers, her underwear and her nighty. It clearly was a night

of firsts for them both. She stirred and then yawned, gave him a shocked look, which was replaced by a lazy little smile.

"Oh...Tsukune." She looked down at her almost exposed breasts and blushed slightly. "So...It wasn't a dream." Her smile grew larger, he joined in. "Yahoohoo...It wasn't a dream." He grinned at her happy smile and her eyes that seemed to be even more

alive than yesterday. They were shining. She was shining. Is this what it looked like when a succubus had her Destined One? If he thought she was beautiful before, now...WOW.

"Morning Kurumu," He kissed her softly on her nose and then her lips. "Do you remember last night?" She glanced at her naked upper body and smiled.

"It was definitely a very good experience." She replied, and then looked up at him. "I...I love you Tsukune." It was more like a question than a statement. It was like she was trying to confirm what he said last night.

"I love you too Kurumu." She gave a happy little laugh and hugged him tightly.

"I can never get enough of hearing those words." He smiled at her.

"Kurumu...I...I never knew you were so beautiful. You are literally shining." She blushed, making her eyes shine even more.

"That just proves it Tsukune." She sat up, turned around and straddled him. "I'm yours, and your my Destined One." He looked at her naked body and brought his hand up to her stomach.

"D...Do you think something happened last night?" He gave her belly a pointed look and then looked up at her. She blushed even more.

"I actually hope so." He smiled at her reply and then nodded.

"So do I."

"So...are you going to help Mizore Tsukune?" He thought about it a little and then looked at Kurumu.

"That is your decision to make Kurumu. I am for all intent and purposes your husband, so if your going to share me with anyone it's your choice." She blushed again, the thought of him as her husband was too much for her.

"Y...Yes...I want Mizore to be happy Tsukune. Me and her have been through so much trying to win you over. I...I don't want to be like Moka and deny others from being happy."

"Then we will talk to her during the day and see if she agrees with our plan." Kurumu nodded and then looked down at his scarred chest, a naughty little smile formed on her lips as she started wiggling downwards.

"Time for round...8 was it?" He blushed this time, and then nodded.

A few hours later Kurumu and Tsukune walked into the kitchen, Ageha and Mizore were already sitting at the breakfast counter having coffee. When Kurumu felt their eyes on her she immidiately started blushing and ran to the coffee pot to pour her and

Tsukune some coffee.

"So Tsukune how was the hot chocolate," Ageha smirked. "did it make you sleep better?"

"Eventually." Tsukune grinned at Kurumu, who blushed a deep scarlet.

"See, I knew it would work. It always works."

"Did you enjoy sleeping late Tsukune?" Mizore asked, she knew what happened. She had heard them the previous night.

"That was also quite fun yeah." Tsukune replied. Kurumu looked like her face was going to explode.

"You can stop acting coy Kurumu," Ageha laughed. "I know what happened last night." Kurumu shook her head, she was standing by the coffee pot face down. "By the rings of Hades! Never before in my live did I hear of a shy succubus." "We heard you last

night Kurumu. There is no hiding what happened." Mizore added.

"Y...You did?" Kurumu and Tsukune both had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Of course we did. This is a big house but it isn't big enough. I have to say I'm proud of you Kurumu, and a little bit jealous." Ageha smirked as her daughter stared at her.

"Mother!"

"Stop being so prissy Kurumu. You had fun last night. You consumated your love with your Destined One. Just be happy and stop acting like a shy little virgin schoolgirl, because your not one anymore."

"Um...Well okay." Kurumu sighed and sat down at the counter, handing Tsukune his coffee.

"I guess your therapy is over Tsukune-kun?" Ageha asked him and he gave her a frown. "Why?"

"Well, you did more therapy last night with Kurumu than I could do with you in a year. Talking about feelings and stuff will only work to a certain point, sometimes it's better to grab the bull by the horns and act."

"And Kurumu did that allot." Mizore was laughing behind her hand at her own joke, Ageha joined in and Kurumu blushed all over again. Tsukune couldn't help himself and also started laughing, more at Kurumu's embarrassment than anything else.

"So now the question remains. What are you going to do for the next two months?"

"I...We...Well...We could get married." Tsukune looked at Kurumu, who was now looking like someone who accidently pulled the pin out of a hand grenade.

"What!?" She shouted at him. Mizore grinned and Ageha nodded.

"Just think of the looks on everybody's faces when we go back to school and you and Tsukune are married Kurumu." Mizore stated. "Imagine Moka's face when you can walk up to her and refuse her the right to suck Tsukune's blood for the rest of her life."

"I would definitely appreciate keeping my blood for myself." Tsukune added.

"B...But what about you Mizore?" Kurumu asked, clenching her hands to her chest. "If I marry Tsukune you won't be able to."

"Bah...I'm fine Kurumu. I...I will be fine."

"Yes you will," Tsukune said. "because I will help you as well Mizore. We already spoke about it this morning. I will give you as many babies as I can." Mizore's eyes started misting over and she jumped up and then hugged Tsukune, followed by a hug for

Kurumu.

"Just think how shocked Moka would be if you not only show up at school married...but pregnant with Tsukune-kun's children?" Ageha smirked at the thought. Mizore nodded in agreement. "So...I'm sure you have allot to do...Get to it."


	3. Chapter 3

Two months went by quite quickly. Tsukune and Kurumu got married within their first week of the holiday, and within their first month both Mizore and Kurumu made sure to keep Tsukune busy in the bedroom to improve the chances of them falling pregnant. They heard from Ruby and sometimes Yukari and Kokoa about how things were going at school, but the news was always the same, Moka either insulted someone, or attacked a student for no reason, or did something similarly heinous. They knew at that point that Moka was lost to them, and nothing they did would return their friend to them either. When they got ready to board the plane back to Tokyo both Kurumu and Mizore were pretty sure that they both were pregnant. They were both so happy and excited that nothing could dampen their spirits. Nurari picked them up at the airport and the sinister bus driver kept giving them mysterious looks all the way back to Yokai. When they finally reached the dorm rooms it didn't appear as if anything had changed at all. Tsukune was heading back to his dorm when a well known figure stepped out from behind some bushes.

"Finally, your back." Tsukune looked at Moka. She looked the same, only her eyes seemed to be almost...feral.  
"Yeah. How are you doing Moka." He replied.  
"Better now that your here. I need your blood." She walked up to him, and as if from nowhere Kurumu materialized, standing in front of Tsukune, her hands on her hips.  
"You can't drink his blood anymore Moka. I will not allow it."  
"You will not ALLOW it?!" Moka growled. "Who do you think you are?" Tsukune went to stand in front of Kurumu, protecting her from Moka.  
"You will not touch Kurumu. You will also never drink my blood again. It's over Moka. For too long I allowed you to do as you please...but you have changed so much since Omoto died. Your not the same person we all cared about." Moka started laughing. It sounded unhinged.  
"I can do as I please. No one here is strong enough to stop me." Tsukune gestured to Kurumu to get out of there and then looked back at Moka.  
"Then I will stop you. I will not allow this farce to continue. And when I'm done with you you can go pack your bags. I'm having you expelled."  
"You can't do that! You have no right to do that!" Tsukune sighed.  
"I have every right. I've received numerous complaints about your reckless and violent behaviour. your a threat to every student in this school. As the new headmaster of Yokai Academy I have the authority to have you removed from this school." Tsukune looked around and a small smile formed on his lips. Kurumu and Mizore were in Mizore's room, looking out at them from her window. He turned just in time to dodge a wild kick aimed at his head. Moka growled in frustration and followed that kick up with another one, aimed at his chest this time. He blocked it and then turned her momentum against her, throwing her against the wall of one of the dorm buildings. Moka coughed when she recovered from the impact.  
"I will get you for that." She promised and leapt at him again, but Tsukune dodged her assault with minimal effort, grabbing one of her legs as she flew past him and he slammed her into the ground hard.  
"Surrender Moka. You are not going to win." She howled in frustration and launched another attack, which he countered again by knocking her into a nearby tree. He wasn't attacking, he was using the training he had received from Fuhai to defend. That was all he was doing. He didn't attack but he did counter her attacks. And this resulted in Moka hitting several trees, buildings and the ground for the next hour. By the time they were done there was an assembled crowd of students surrounding the two fighters. Moka was out on her feet, she didn't have anything left. Tsukune had barely broken a sweat. He was in good form because he never stopped training, even while he was in Las Vegas. Moka was slumped against a wall. She was ragged, and the children watching the fight were cheering Tsukune on. For too long they all had to suffer at the hands of this new bully in their school. Watching their headmaster deal some damage made them all feel safer.  
"Get up Moka. Go to your room and pack your bags. You have until daybreak to leave the premises. I will let your father know what happened." Moka struggled to her feet. She was broken, beaten, she looked at him and just for a second it was the old Moka looking at Tsukune. But he shook his head and waved her away. "Move. I do not want to see you on these grounds ever again." Tsukune turned to leave and the children cheered.  
"Is this what I mean to you Tsukune? After everything we've been through your just going to throw me away for that...bimbo."  
"What you mean to me? Moka you killed what you meant to me. If you didn't start acting the way you did I would've been by your side all the way, but you hurt the people who cared about you with the things you said and did. Does it not even bother you that you alienated me and all your other friends, even Kokoa?" She shrugged carelessly.  
"So you have chosen. It is a shame. You could've had me."  
"I don't WANT you anymore! I miss the other Moka, outer Moka, she deserved our love and friendship. She was caring. She was the reason you protected us all in the end. Not because you wanted to, but because she made you do it. Now that your alone you can do what you want, and I agree with that. You can do what you want, but your not going to do it here, so leave." Moka looked stunned. She turned quietly and walked towards her dorm.

The next day Moka was gone. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the departure of the person who had made everybody's experience at school a trial. Word that Kurumu and Tsukune were married spread like wildfire, no one was really surprised. It was the Yokai world and she is a succubus after all, they always got married young. Ruby started dating one of the teachers after she heard the news. He was the new P.E teacher and quite young, luckily for her he was also a Warlock and he quickly caught on to her kinky side. Yukari and Fang Fang's relationship was quite serious at that time and there was no doubt that they would also get married one day. They still hung out with Tsukune and the rest but Yukari was officially not part of the harem anymore. Kokoa and Haiji's relationship finally cracked through their training and started to develop into something more romantic. It was clear that they too would eventually become quite serious about each other and maybe even get married. As if that wasn't enough they also recieved a wedding invitation from Gin about two months after Moka left. He and San were getting married. It was while they were attending the wedding 6 months after Moka left that Moka made her appearance again, she had also been invited by the newlyweds who didn't know what had happened after the battle with Alucard. At the reception Gin cornered Tsukune and Kurumu, who were sitting in a corner as far away from Moka as possible. They were not alone, as their entire group did it's level best to avoid her.  
"Did I miss something? Why are you guys avoiding Moka?" Gin asked and Tsukune shook his head sadly.  
"After outer Moka's death Moka changed Gin. She became aggressive and insulting, she alienated her friends. She...called me a walking juice box of all things." Gin frowned, he didn't know Moka to be that type of person.  
"It was like the only reason she ever cared for any of us was because of Omoto," Kurumu added. "and with her gone she went wild and did what she wanted to do all along." San joined them and gave them all a questioning look, she took out her pad and started writing.  
'What's with Moka?'  
"She changed after we beat Alucard. She is cruel and insulting to everyone." San frowned as well and turned a page.  
'Are you sure this is permanent?'  
"It's been almost a year. Moka has been like this all that time. She will not change."  
'So is it like this at school?'  
"I expelled her." Tsukune stated flatly. Gin and San had shocked looks on their faces. "She was attacking students and insulting people, including her former friends. I couldn't stand by and watch her do that, so I had her removed." Gin looked over at Moka again and his frown deepened.  
"I heard you also got married." He stated to Tsukune and Kurumu and they nodded as one. "So your baby will be legal?" He suddenly had his old wolfish grin back in place and Kurumu blushed, rubbing her belly, she was almost eight months into her pregnancy and was expecting twins.  
"Babies." She corrected him. "Twins."  
'Congratulations.' The written sign had a little heart and smiley face in the corner. San was also beaming and gave Kurumu a big hug.  
"And Mizore? She is also quite pregnant. What's the deal?"  
"We have an arrangement." Tsukune replied vaguely.  
"Yeah? What type of arrangement?" Tsukune was blushing slightly. Kurumu replied in his stead.  
"She doesn't care if she is married or not. She just wants to have babies, so we agreed that Tsukune would help her whenever she has the need to have more children."  
"So she is your mistress?" Tsukune became blood red, and Kurumu also blushed.  
"A mistress is someone the wife doesn't know about! I know about her." Gin just nodded and then started rubbing his chin.  
"Maybe I should also get myself a Snow Woman on the side." His shoulder got pounded by San who growled at him.  
"Do that and I will castrate you." She whispered. Gin grinned at his new wife and hugged her.  
"No worries my love. I will never cheat on a beauty like you."  
'You better not.' She was smiling broadly as she showed him her latest message.

Moka was sitting sullenly by herself. She hated what was happening to her. She couldn't explain any of it to herself or her father, who had questioned her thoroughly when she returned home after being expelled. It was like she had been tied up her entire life and now she was free, but her stretching out her limbs had hurt way too many people and she wasn't sure if she could return to the way things had been. She missed her friends, she missed the love they had for each other. She knew she was the reason they didn't even want to look at her anymore. Tsukune had not only married Kurumu but also made her pregnant, and Mizore could barely walk with the baby she was carrying. He was lost to her, and she had driven him into the arms of those two...harpies. She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice Gin until he spoke up next to her.  
"So what happened Moka?" She looked up slowly and shrugged.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Tsukune loved you more than anything else on earth. How did it turn out that he ended up in love with and married to Kurumu and about to become a father? As far as I could see you had that race won." Moka sighed, her shoulders shuddered.  
"I...I don't really know. It doesn't really matter anymore."  
"Do you even get why they don't want to be friends anymore?" Moka shook her head. "How do you feel about outer Moka's death?"  
"She was never real. Why should I feel anything for her?" Gin shook his head.  
"She may only have been a clone of your mother but she had also been friends with everyone for the last two years. You didn't mourn her passing and in fact ended up besmirching her memory. How do you think your mother would feel if she saw what you have done?"  
"I...I..."  
"While everyone else were saddened by her death you acted like nothing happened. You insulted your friends and attacked innocent students. You acted like ANTI-THESIS and Fairy Tale used to." Moka's eyes went wide. "You hurt so many people and you didn't know or care. You just cared about one person...yourself...something outer Moka would never have done. Something your mother never would've done. I didn't know her personally, but if Omoto was a clone of your mother she would've been someone I would gladly call friend. She would've been ashamed of you. Next time you want to do something ask youself...What would my mother think of me if I did this?" Moka stared at the werewolf. Where did he get these notions? Was he a pshychiatrist? What he said made sense to a part of her, but it also made her very angry. How dare he judge her.  
"I will do what I want. I don't need you or anyone to tell me what to do or what's right and what's wrong! I am smart enough to deal with my own issues." She stood up, furious at him. He shook his head again, sadly this time.  
"One day you will realize on your own what you did wrong. By that time it will be too late, as it is now you can still save some friendships. Don't be a fool Moka, change your ways." She stormed of, tossing a table out of the way as she left, leaving a sad and dissappointed Gin in her wake.

Tsukune had a memorial statue of Omoto built in the back garden of the mansion he and Kurumu lived in. They both finished school, Kurumu using a home-study course, and Tsukune went of to university. There was a Yokai University in Tokyo that was almost as famous as their old school and this was where Yukari and Tsukune ended up. Kurumu was a frequent visitor to the memorial statue, along with her two babies she went there daily to talk to Omoto. The talks almost always went the same way. It was about a month after Tsukune had left, and eventhough he came back on weekends Kurumu still missed him. She had put Tsuki and Kiroto in their stroller and were taking the boy and girl to talk to their aunt Moka again. She stopped at the memorial and placed down the small bouquet of flowers next to the others from previous visits.  
"Morning Moka," Kurumu sighed. "I'm here again to pay you a little visit. I know you must be very lonely without us around you. We all miss you terribly, it's just not the same without you. I really miss competing against you for Tsukune. I wish...I wish you never died. I want you back. You were such a special person and such a great friend. I know that if you were alive Tsukune would choose you over me...but I would be okay with that. Suffering a defeat isn't that bad when your opponent is a worthy one. I probably wouldn't have said that if you were still alive...b...but I..." Kurumu started crying. "but I know now what type of friend I had in you. I love you Moka." She got up and took the stroller with the two gurgling babies in it and started walking back to the mansion, when suddenly a familiar figure stepped out onto the path from the treeline. Moka had heard all she had said and it had had an effect on her. Kurumu froze up when she saw Moka, who gave her an appraising look. Kurumu knew that if this turned violent she was in trouble.  
"So this is wat you do every day? Walk to an empty statue and talk to nothing." Kurumu shuddered. She was scared for her children.  
"It's my way of showing respect for a friend Moka. I know you don't care about any of this but please respect what we used to have."  
"We never had anything. I protected you and your weakling friends because Omoto forced me to do it. She always got into trouble and I always had to save her. You all only got in the way."  
"I didn't need you to save me Moka. I'm sure you remember that one time me and Omoto got attacked by those cyclopses? You weren't there then were you? We fought them of...together..." Moka laughed. "Once...You protected her once."  
"And the fights we had to save her on Hanging Garden? Didn't that count?"  
"You lost. How can you protect someone if you and Mizore lost against Aqua?"  
"If I really didn't want to protect her I never would've gotten on that plane Moka, and in protecting her we were all protecting you. Your mother created her to be your protector, so when we protected her from them we also became your protectors. And this is the way you show thanks? Tsukune saved your live, and you repay him by acting this way. He loved you very much, a part of him still does, you could've won him over and made him yours without even trying, but instead you lost your mind and did all this." Kurumu motioned to Moka, who was actually hanging her head and blushing.  
"I...I don't need a lecture from the likes of you!"  
"Well your getting one anyway. I miss you Moka, I miss being your friend. I know you think that I only valued Omoto as a friend but you were there too...you were also part of our group. We all loved you too." Moka gave her a blank look.  
"I...I...I don't care if you missed me or not."  
"Your lying. I don't know why you started acting so strangely after the battle with Alucard but I know that even with Omoto gone...This isn't you Moka."  
"How would you know who I really am?"  
"Because I do. You do not spend two years of your life with someone without learning a few things about them."  
"Like what?!"  
"That you cared for all of us. That you loved all of us. When Tsukune took of the rosary you didn't have to fight. You could've turned around and made sure Omoto was safe and left the rest to deal with whatever problems they were facing. You didn't have to fight...But you did, and it wasn't always just to protect Omoto. You could've let Tsukune die during the fight with Kyou. Instead you injected him with your blood. I know how valuable your blood is to you Moka. So doing that is not something you should expect to happen. You could've left him alone...left him to die...But you didn't. Tell me...Why did you save his live...every time?"  
"Omoto would never have given me a moment's peace if I just let him die. She would've driven me crazy with her crying and wailing."  
"That's not the only reason Moka. I'm a succubus. I can read your mind. When Kyou burnt Tsukune and you thought he was dying you...YOU...not Omoto...was so worried that you almost descended into hysterics."  
"How would you know if that was how I felt...Or how Omoto felt?"  
"Simple. Your memories and thoughts 'taste' different than hers did."  
"Hah." Was the only reply Kurumu got. She started walking again, approaching Moka, risking everything.  
"One day I want you back as a friend Moka. When your ready, when you've healed. I need you as a friend, we all do, just...just...just come back to us please." Moka's look was a closed one, she turned and walked back into the treeline. Kurumu waited several minutes before walking back to the mansion, sighing a shuddering sigh of relief.

Moka arrived home and went straight to her room. She had been living in self-imposed isolation since her expulsion from Yokai and avoided any contact with Aqua and Kalhua. Kokoa on the other hand had avoided her during the times she came home for holidays, making Moka regret even more the things about her that she couldn't change. It was really strange to her. Moka knew she was acting uncharacteristically cruel and mean-spirited. She knew that she would never treat her friends like this. Truthfully she missed all her friends as well, and she really wished she could return to them and be their friend again. The only problem was that she couldn't. She knew that if she did that she would eventually end up doing something mean towards one of them. She would pretend to be nice and sooner or later she would crack under that pressure and hurt one of her friends like she did before. She wanted to be back in their circle, but every time she thought she could return or that she had aknowledged that she had done something wrong...it was like there was a wall standing between her and her old personality. This wall made her act the way she acted now, and it also prevented her from apologizing to her friends. Moka needed help.  
Yuri Tanaka was a friend of her father's. He was a warlock of exceptional ability, and world renowned in the yukai world as the best practitioner of 'mind' magicks. She had contacted him and he had agreed to meet up with her to see if he could help Moka with her problem. It was a quiet day at home, as everyone else were out doing their own thing, when Tanaka showed up and knocked on the front door. Moka opened it and looked at him in apprehension. The tall man had long black messy hair and his eyes appeared watery. He was quite obese and obviously unfit, but he was also very talented and was probably the best person to help her with her problem.  
"Moka." He greeted her quietly and she opened the door wider so he could enter.  
"Mr. Tanaka." She responded. He walked into the living room and looked around quickly, found a chair and couch close to each other, and motioned for her to sit while he took a seat on the chair.  
"So...What's up?" He asked and she scowled at him. He starts of this whole discussion by asking her what's up?  
"I...I want to find out why I'm acting differently towards everyone I know. I used to have lots of friends and even a guy who loved me more than anything in the world, but for some strange reason I've managed to alienate them all. I know something is wrong, but every time I try to fix it I...its like I'm walking into a wall." He nodded and then gave her a cursory glance.  
"Did something stressful happen to you when this started?"  
"It started right after the battle with Alucard." He nodded again and took a book out of the sleeve of his cloak.  
"Of course. That was a difficult situation. I think that you might be suffering from some sort of...PTSD..."  
"PTSD?" "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Very common amongst humans, not so common amongst Yukai. When a monster suffers from it it tends to have it's origins in some form of magical 'infection'"  
"Infection!? What type of infection!?" "Difficult to say." He started paging through the book, nodding at what was written. "In the human world PTSD is a manefestation of fears. Humans want to prevent certain things from happening and they go to extreme measures to accomplish that. With Yukai it's different. They normally only get PTSD if they are influenced by an outside source." He moved quickly and suddenly placed a summoner's card on her forehead. Moka immidiately went limp and he helped her lie down on the couch. "Don't worry Moka. This is a spell to summon a spirit that will check everything about you. Think of it as a magical x-ray excamination. If there is something wrong it will find it." After a while the spirit was done and Tanaka removed the spell from her forehead, frowning deeply.  
"Well?" She asked and he gave her a puzzled look.  
"I spot nothing magically wrong with you. But I do see what your talking about. It is however something that only you can fix Moka...because the thing that's wrong with you...is you."  
"M...Me? I...I don't understand."  
"You suffered great losses during the fight with Alucard. Your mind is trying to prevent you from suffering again and in the process it's changed your mental outlook on things, making you act like this. The only way to remedy this is if you fix it yourself."  
"But how do you expect me to do that!? I don't know how to fix it! I don't even know what's really wrong with me! All I know is that I'm different from the way I used to be." He sighed deeply.  
"I cannot give you a clear answer Moka. It's not really my area of expertize. I deal with magic maladies, this is way outside my wheelhouse." Moka stared at the warlock.  
"So bringing you here served no purpose at all!" She vented. He gave her a sympathetic smile.  
"At least you know what isn't the problem Moka. Narrowing it down a bit will allow you the oppertunity to figure out how to solve your problems eventually."  
"What you just told me was something I could've worked out on my own! You are useless!" Tanaka frowned at her and then shook his head.  
"Useless? I told you didn't I, that this is outside my area of expertize. Your mother would be dissappointed if she was to find out the way you turned out Moka. I knew her very well, and she was the polar opposite of what you are right now."  
"What do you know of my mother!?" Moka spat. "You know nothing!"  
"Nothing?" The warlock was growing angry. "Who do you think helped your father liberate your mother from Alucard 30 years ago? Who do you think helped her adapt and heal after she was rescued? Who do you think managed to keep Alucard dormant even after your mother was released from him? It was me! Apart from your father, Mikogami and Fuhai I knew her better than anybody! I helped her create that!" He pointed at the broken rosary Moka was still wearing. "It was my magicks she used to make it! If your mother knew back then that you would turn out like this she probably would've left you to be consumed by Alucard!" Those last words shocked Moka. She sagged her head in shame and then looked back up at the warlock.  
"What am I going to do? I don't want to be like this." He calmed down a bit and sighed.  
"There is only one person who can help you, and you probably won't want to ask her for her help. It's Ageha Korono. She is the best psychiatrist in the Yukai world, she deals with Yukai who have human issues and humans who have Yukai issues. She is the only one cabable of helping, but because she is the mother of a former friend of yours you probably wont be humble enough to ask for her help."  
"Psychiatrist? I thought she was a prostitute?"  
"Ever hear of pillow talk?" Moka shook her head. "It's something prostitutes tend to do after they've done their 'duty'...Ageha decided that she could make more of a difference just by practicing pillow talk all the time and got herself qualified as a psychiatrist years ago. The fact that she is a succubus and can read minds and manipulate dreams is also a great help. If you truely want this to stop you should go and see her." Moka sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was consult with Kurumu's mother, or anyone else associated with her former friends.  
"I...I'm not sure if I can do that." Tanaka shrugged.  
"If you don't you will be like this for ever. At least with Ageha Korono's help you might one day get better. Just remember that going to consult her doesn't mean your assured of a cure. It's your best chance of becoming normal again, and not a certainty." Moka sighed again and nodded. So even if she did humiliate herself and asked Ageha for help she might not get better. "I...I will do it." Moka stuttered.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: This chapter has allot of psycho-babble in it. I have absolutely no experience in psychology and what is written here in general is complete guesswork. That being said, any talents I attribute to the characters in this fanfic is also fictional. Do enjoy this chapter and have a good day.

It was a week later when Moka arrived in Las Vegas. She had arranged everything with the help of her father, who was also familiar with Ageha's work and had actually been a patient of hers after Akasha had dissappeared almost 10 years ago when Moka was first sealed. Ageha had agreed to see Moka and even offered to provide her with a place to stay during her treatment. A large muscular man with almost no hair was holding a card with her name on it at the airport lobby and Moka walked up to him. He turned around wordlessly after picking up her bags and walked towards the parking area. Moka followed quietly. He didn't seem like the type of person who spoke much. Almost an hour later they arrived at the large modern house that belonged to Ageha and Moka was welcomed by the buxom blue-haired woman with a tender smile.  
"Moka." She greeted her. "I am so glad your here."  
"Are you really?" Moka almost snarled. She felt the anger build in her, while a part of her was pounding on the walls of her mind to stop, the majority of her was angry at wat she could only term as a fake welcome.  
"Yes I am. It took a large amount of bravery to finally realize that you needed help, and it took even more of that bravery to ask someone to help you. It also took allot to ask me, Kurumu's mother of all people, to help you with this, and I will gladly help you no matter how long it takes, or how angry you get."  
"R...Really?"  
"Yes. I will. Come inside. I will show you to your room." She looked at the large man. "Angus. Be a dear and take her luggage to her room please." The man nodded and walked into the house carrying all of Moka's suitcases like they were nothing. Moka looked at the burly man as he walked ahead of them and couldn't help but wonder who he was. Ageha answered her unasked question almost immidiately. "Angus is a former patient. He had a problem with his transformations. He is a werewolf but had confidence issues and couldn't change into his Yukai form."  
"Is he cured now?" Moka asked and Ageha grinned.  
"Of course he is. I asked him to help me with you. If you get violent he is going to be the guy your going to deal with. Be aware that he is more than a match for a vampire, even a Shinso like yourself will have a tough time dealing with him." Moka suppressed a shiver. Ever since her defeat at the hands of Tsukune she had not trained a single day and her fighting abilities and skill had been decreasing rapidly. This Angus person would make short work of her if she had to face him right now.  
"I...I won't make trouble." She promised.  
"Are you sure you can say that? I see allot of anger in you Moka. Anger that you cannot explain, and the fact that you cannot explain it makes you even more angry. It is a circle of destruction and you are unable to control it. Your going to get angry while your here, and Angus will make sure that when you do you won't be angry for long. Do not make promises that we both know you can't keep." Moka hung her head and sighed.  
"I don't want to make trouble."  
"I know, but you will. And I am okay with that. I know how you feel Moka, I can see everything in your mind and I know that the world is a strangely difficult thing to deal with right now."  
"Can you help me?" Ageha sighed.  
"I will help you. Whether I can cure you is however a different question. The answer to that one is more complicated."  
"Complicated?" The succubus nodded.  
"Imagine your problem as a wheeled cart on a railway track. It can move on it's own but it needs something to start moving. I'm the track and you are the one who must come along and give that cart a good shove. I might be able to cure you, but to do that I will need your help."  
"But I don't know how to deal with this. I want this to stop but I don't know how. You need my help? Well I don't know how to give it!"  
"Just be open to the fact that you have a problem Moka. That is all I need from you to start with. Later we can work on sorting out all these issues you have. Here is your room." Ageha stopped at a door and motioned to a nicely furnished room with a vanity and a large bed along with several closets and a pair of chairs and a small table. "Make yourself at home. You might be here for a while. Lunch will be ready in an hour." Moka walked into the room after Ageha left and looked around. She wondered if this used to be Kurumu's room. Did Tsukune spend his time here with Ageha in this room? Or was this the room Mizore used while they were here? She started unpacking her bags and organising everything. A short distance down the hallway she found the bathroom and she left her herbs and toothbrush and paste there. She then took to sitting on the bed and started the patient wait for lunch.

That evening Moka and Ageha were in the living room and Ageha started the session very casually.  
"So Moka. This problem of yours surfaced after the death of Alucard and your mother right?"  
"Yes."  
"Can you tell me what you think caused it?"  
"Aren't you the psychiatrist?" Ageha smirked and nodded.  
"Fine. Fine. I believe that your anger is a defensive mechanism. You lost your mother and outer Moka during the fight against Alucard. Your psyche couldn't deal with that type of loss and in an effort to prevent you from getting hurt again you instinctively became aggressive." Moka felt her jaw drop. It sounded very viable.  
"S...So I did this...all of it...because I didn't want to get hurt again?" Ageha nodded.  
"That at least is what I think is the problem. I have enough experience as a psychiatrist to know certain symptoms and you are suffering from them quite clearly."  
"So what is it? And what do I do to stop this?"  
"Simply put. You have anger management issues. But you also have trust issues and PTSD. I do believe that the trust issue should be dealt with first."  
"Why?"  
"Because it's the oldest of your problems Moka. Back when you were a 10 year old girl Aqua attacked your mother in an attempt to kill her and become a shinso vampire. She failed at her attempt but the result of her actions was that you were sealed away and your mother died, more or less." Moka nodded in agreement. "So before that happened you trusted Aqua. You didn't think she would ever harm your mother right?"  
"No...I thought she really cared about me."  
"And after everything happened with Fairy Tale your father made her the new clan leader. He jarred the trust you had in him by entrusting her with that title."  
"So all this is her fault?"  
"No one is at fault my dear. Aqua wasn't the only reason all those things happened back then. There were four people involved in that situation and she was one of them, but she wasn't completely to blame. She also tried to make up for what she did with the help she gave you during your transition into a true shinso. She had made a promise to your mother to make sure to remove the seal when the time was right. It took her almost 8 years but she kept her promise." "That doesn't make her any less guilty of what she did."  
"Maybe not. But we are not here to assign guilt and create problems. We are here to solve exsisting ones. Aqua betrayed you and that is a fact, but maybe giving her so much credit isn't the way you should go about this. She has proven herself after everything, but you should perhaps look to different people when you want to trust someone."  
"Like who? She is my sister! If I can't trust her who can I trust?"  
"Remember this. You knew her for a total of about two years. She had been raised in a different environment and to her you were probably just another factor in her plan to kill your mother. She was probably planning on using you against your mother and that is why your mother had you sent away."  
"So she started everything!"  
"No Moka. She was a pawn. She was being manipulated."  
"What?! How? By who?"  
"The Mui Family head employed her. And she recieved her information on your mother and the location of Alucard from them. And we all know who the real leader of the Mui Family was."  
"...Muyabi..." Moka said quietly.  
"Yes. Muyabi wanted to get her to eliminate your mother so that the one obstacle to resurrecting Alucard would be removed. In the end she failed at that. She was not strong enough to kill your mother."  
"How do you know all this?!"  
"I have a very unique ability Moka. It's called resonant reading. I can actually read the thoughts of the people in your memories and see what happened to them. That is one reason why I started doing this for a living. It's a great advantage to actually be able to know more about a patient than he does himself. So Aqua was manipulated by Alucard to kill your mother. What she didn't know was that the moment she absorbed your mother's blood and became a shinso Alucard would've awakened and he would've killed her." Moka sat in silence for a while and then sighed. "So she trusted the wrong people too?"  
"In the end you saved her Moka. The thing is you shouldn't worry so much about what she did. If Muyabi didn't use her he would've sent someone else, like Gyokuro. She herself was also a great contributor to everything that happened. Your mother sensed that you were going to be in danger from various directions and she wouldn't be able to protect you from all of them. So hiding you away was a very good idea. Whatever you do, do not blame your mother for sealing you. It saved your life." Moka shook her head and felt a tear rolling down her cheek.  
"I do not blame her. I just wish I could get more time to spend with her."  
"That I understand. You barely remember the times you had with her. You loved her dearly and lost her so early on in your life. No child should go through that." Moka sighed. She felt better already.  
"So if I can't trust my own sister...Who can I trust?"  
"That question is one that answers itself really. When you arrived at Yokai you met several people who you could trust explicitly. Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, Mizore, Gin, Kokoa, Fang Fang, Ling Ling, Haiji and San. They were and still wish to be your friends Moka. You can trust them with your life. They proved that when they showed up to save you from Fairy Tale. The level of love they have for you is astounding."  
"They didn't go to save me...They went for outer Moka." She sounded bitter.  
"You were unsealed when Aqua came for you that day right?" Moka just nodded her head. "And Tsukune said that he would come for you didn't he?" She nodded again. "And he also said it on more than one occation. Moka is Moka, no matter which one. Do you remember that?"  
"I do."  
"So to them it didn't matter which Moka needed to be saved. The fact that mattered was that a friend needed to be saved and they wanted to save her. It's time you stopped blaming Omoto for these things Moka. She saved your life as well. She was your mother. She was closer to you than any mother could be to her own child. In a way Akasha was protecting you even after she had left you. You just didn't know it. That is true motherly love. I wish I could show Kurumu that type of love." Moka was feeling horrible. She had felt that outer Moka had stolen her life from her. That she had been sealed and thus robbed of the oppertunity to have a normal teenage life, but now she realized that she couldn't do that anymore. Omoto had been the one who protected and saved her. She had been her gaurdian throughout her years as a teenager. Her mother had been right there with her all that time and she didn't even realize it. The tears started pouring out and Ageha handed her a handkerchief. Moka sobbed and then started crying like she had never cried before in her life. It took her almost twenty minutes to stop, and by the end of it she looked up to find Ageha smiling at her brightly. This made her frown.  
"W...What is it? Why are you smiling?"  
"Tears heal Moka. You haven't cried for your mother or for anything else in almost ten years. It's about time that you do." Moka's shoulders shook slightly with a few quiet little sobs and then she returned the hanky to Ageha.  
"I...I feel much better."  
"I'm sure you do. I'm glad that we made so much progress Moka. I think we are going to call it a night now."  
"B...But what about my anger problem?"  
"Tomorrow we will deal with that. We have allot of time Moka. You also need time to think on what you discovered today." Moka nodded again and stood up, Ageha did the same and started following her out the living room. "Moka?" Moka turned and looked at the older woman, who gave her a slightly sad smile. "I know this isn't the same as when your mother would do it, but I do sense that you need this." The next moment Ageha was hugging Moka tightly, and Moka felt the walls around her emotions breaking down even further. She started crying like a baby again. She had lost everything, had thrown the things away that she had left after Alucard's defeat, and had made enemies out of her friends. She wanted more than anything to get all those things back and it finally looked like she was heading in the right direction. She was so sad. She missed everyone so much. She just needed someone who would love her unconditionally. She wanted to thank Ageha, but she couldn't speak. "I may not be your mother Moka, but I still am a mother. I don't want to replace your mother, but if you need a shoulder to cry on, or someone to talk to, or just some friendly companionship, I will be a surogate for you. I would love to be a second mother to you." This made Moka cry even more. It was just too much for her.  
"T...Tha...nk You..." Moka sobbed.

The next morning Moka was woken by the smell of breakfast being cooked and that got her out of bed and into a bath really quickly. After she finished she went to the kitchen where she found Ageha sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee in her one hand, and a newspaper in the other. She had reading glasses perched on her nose. This made her look allot more mature than Moka thought she would be. Ageha looked almost like a professional office lady.  
"Morning Moka. Care for some breakfast?" Moka was hungry and she went to the platters on the table and served herself something to eat.  
"Thanks Ageha." She started eating while glancing up at Ageha sometimes. There was something she wanted to ask her.  
"Something the matter my dear?" Ageha asked and Moka nodded.  
"That ability you used last night?" Moka took a bite from a sausage. "Did you use it with Tsukune and the rest when they were here?" Ageha sighed and placed the paper on the table.  
"Unfortunately I didn't. When Tsukune and the girls showed up I just read their minds. I didn't do a resonant reading. If I did I would've found out what was really going on. As it is I misdiagnosed your problem when I saw what had happened. I should've delved a bit deeper back then." Moka nodded and then looked at her again.  
"If you did do a reading like that back then. What would you have done?"  
"I would've gone to find you. You needed help and I am in a position to give it."  
"After everything I had done?" Ageha stood up and walked over to Moka, giving her a motherly hug when she reached her.  
"You are a friend of Kurumu. For my daughter's friends I would do anything. And I would've seen what I saw last night. You needed my help Moka. You still do. And I will give it willingly."  
"Did you mean what you said about being my surogate?"  
"Of course. A girl needs a mom in her life sometimes. I will gladly take that role for you." Moka felt the emotions rising in her chest again. She was close to tears again, but she didn't want to cry. She remembered what Ageha had said the previous night about tears healing but she held it in this time. She will have a good cry when she was alone again.  
"What are we going to take on tonight?" Moka asked and Ageha frowned in thought.  
"We really need to tackle your anger issue, but it is connected to your PTSD. It's like the two are bound together. So to sort out the one we have to sort out the other." Moka nodded and continued eating.  
"So what are we going to do until then?" She asked after a few bites of food.  
"I was thinking we should go do some shopping. Any girl likes going out to the mall. We could grab some lunch and just...have a mother-daughter day." Moka couldn't help the feeling of excitement in her chest. This was something she had never done before. She gave Ageha a bright smile and nodded in agreement.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon Moka and Ageha spent at one of the biggest malls in Las Vegas. They didn't really do any shopping but they spent some time together and Moka had to admit that she had allot of fun just being a normal young woman for a change. Ageha seemed to like dressing her up in beautiful dresses and Moka couldn't help but agree that she looked good in most of the outfits she tried on. She ended up buying quite a few new ones and Ageha also bought her some new clothing as well. After they returned home Moka went to her room to put away the new clothes and Ageha went to the kitchen to start dinner. She was lost in thought while preparing their meal. She had realized something she should've spotted sooner. Moka's problems all stemmed from one singular one. In essence it was simplicity itself. Moka's anger and trust issues and her PTSD all came from one single problem. Moka had only one problem. unfortunately it had created the others and that made the problem a very serious one. She had abandonment issues. Moka felt that her mother had abandoned her back then. Even if in reality Akasha Bloodriver had saved her daughter's live, Moka still felt that she had been left alone on this world by her mother and her actions to protect Moka didn't help either. Ageha now knew that she had to be careful. She didn't want Moka to grow too fond of her. It was all well and good to have someone who was willing to step into the role of a mother figure in your life, but she shouldn't replace Akasha with Ageha. It would be something they would have to discus.

That night after dinner Moka and Ageha were back in the living room and both were ready for another session.  
"So Moka. Did you think about what we spoke about last night?" Moka nodded her head.  
"I did. I realize that I cannot carry on trusting the wrong people. The ones who have proven themselves are the ones who deserve my trust. My friends I made during my time at school, you, Nurari and even some of the humans I met during our time in the human world, including Tsukune's family." Ageha nodded.  
"I have also been thinking about some of the things I've realized about our first session. And I want to discus two things that I figured out during the day we were out shopping." Moka smiled at the thought of their little excursion. "Now I want you to keep an open mind Moka. Do not get upset with what I have to say." Moka's smile was replaced with a frown.  
"I will try to stay calm Ageha."  
"Right. Thank you Moka. Firstly I have looked at the situation involving you and I've come to the conclusion that the main cause for all your problems is in fact quite simple. You feel that your mother abandoned you when you were younger. She left you alone to deal with all your problems for eight years, and when you finally were reunited with her she immidiately commited suicide, right in front of you." Moka was quietly sitting there and listening to Ageha, she had to admit that that was probably as accurate a description of her situation as she could get from an outsider.  
"Add to that the fact that you were sealed away from the world for that time and the problems you had were just compounded even more. You have severe abandonment issues, and that led to the anger and trust issues and the PTSD."  
"I understand that, and it makes allot of sense too, but why do you think it's going to upset me?"  
"Because of the bond that we already have. I do not want you to become so fond of me that you want to replace your mother with me. I would be deeply honored and flattered if you do but it would not be a good thing if you did." Moka smiled. Ageha was trying to keep a professional distance.  
"Don't worry." She smiled. "I know you didn't mean to actually replace my real mother. I appreciate everything you are doing for me but when it comes to my mother no one can take her place in my heart. Yes she did abandon me, and she did kill herself in front of me, but I understand now why she did it. I realized yesterday that being angry at Omoto and my mother for everything that happened will not make my life easier and for that reason alone I will never blame them for anything that goes wrong in my life ever again." Ageha nodded happily.  
"I am glad to hear that. That means we don't have so much to work on. All that remains is your PTSD and anger issues. So let's begin with that shall we?" Moka nodded in agreement. "Right. So it's really simple to explain. You are in essence so angry and upset about what happened that you are suffering from PTSD because of what happened during the fight with Alucard. Deep down you feel the losses of Omoto and your mother emotionally scarred you, and it did of course. Because of their deaths you became less carefree. Your anger manifested as a way of protecting yourself from the threats that you subconsciously fear are around every corner. You think your in danger, and to protect yourself you lash out at everyone around you."  
"But someone told me PTSD in Yukai are magical in nature, and comes from an outside source." Ageha laughed.  
"PTSD always comes from an outside source Moka. It happens when something distressing happens to someone and they do not know how to deal with it. They then have a severe psychological reaction to it, and the result of that reaction is that they subconsciously undergo a change in their personality regarding anything that can remind them of the situation that triggered their PTSD. As for the magical nature of PTSD in the Yukai world, that's a load of hogwash. Monsters get PTSD just like any other human does, it happens because we share a certain amount of our physiology with humans."  
"So...So he lied?" Moka grumbled.  
"He didn't. He told you what he thought was the truth. There is a difference. Do not blame him because of that." Moka nodded and then smiled at Ageha.  
"Shall we carry on?" She asked.  
"Yes...Right...We were talking about your anger issue and PTSD. It's really simple to explain, and with the steps you've already taken also easier to cure. Your anger comes from the losses you suffered during the conflict with Alucard. You lost your mother and also Omoto, both were more important to you than you would care to admit. In essence you actually lost your mother twice that day. That in itself is a very sad state of affairs."  
"So why am I so angry then?"  
"You feel the need to protect yourself from suffering further losses and in doing that you've become more aggressive, unfortunately it has had the exact opposite result to what you had intended. You wanted to protect yourself and in the end you drove those who you didn't want to lose away from you. You pushed those who you had sworn to protect away." Moka nodded. She understood what Ageha was saying.  
"How do I stop?"  
"You have already started down that road. You have realized the destruction that your previous actions caused and that they have had an adverse effect on your life. You have learnt that you cannot carry on in this fashion. That in itself is a great step towards finding a way to get yourself back to the way you had been before the conflict with Alucard."  
"So...How do I deal with this? What do I do when all this is done?"  
"Just ask yourself every time...Would what I'm about to do make me truely happy?"  
"Gin once said something like that to me." Ageha nodded.  
"I saw it, but what he said would rob you of who you are. It doesn't matter if others approve Moka. What does matter is if you are happy with yourself." Moka looked down at her hands and sighed, she then glanced back at Ageha.  
"I am not happy with myself."  
"Why?"  
"Because I hurt the people I care about, and hurt myself in the process."  
"And what are you going to do about it?"  
"I have to change. I must become the person I used to be."  
"How?"  
"By...By just being me. By accepting the things that happened during the battle against Alucard, dealing with it and then moving on."  
"How do you intend to deal with it?" Moka looked up at Ageha and suddenly had no answers.  
"I don't know."  
"I do." Ageha smiled at her. "You know about the memorial statue that Tsukune built for Omoto?"  
"Yes I do."  
"So once we are done with your treatment I want you to go back there. I want you to go and talk to the statue."  
"Will that help?"  
"It will give you a certain amount of closure. One of the main problems with this situation is that you never said good bye, not to Omoto or your mother. This will give you the oppertunity to do so, and to put them behind you and move on with your life. See it as a homework assignment."  
"Will that really solve my problems?" Ageha smiled.  
"Once you've poured out your heart to your mother and Omoto it should. You never cried about their deaths until you came here, and you still need to shed allot of tears about them before you will be completely healed. Going to say good bye to them officially will help you allot with dealing with everything." Moka nodded again.  
"How do I repair the damage I've done to my friends?"  
"That is something I cannot really help you with. Kurumu and Tsukune should be easy, they never stopped caring. The others might be more problematic." Ageha started naming her former friends on her finger tips. "Mizore has allot of anger cropped up towards you for what you've done. Yukari is very indifferent towards you, Ruby is a difficult one to call. Her past will affect her reaction towards you when you go to apologize." Moka cringed at those words and Ageha gave her a stern look. "You are going to apologize to each and every one of them Moka. You have to. You cannot take the easy way out and just apologize to the friends who will forgive you easily. You must go and see all of them. It is vital. If it will help you deal with things you can go see Gin and San first." Moka got a determined look on her face.  
"I will." Her reply made Ageha smile.  
"Good."


	5. Chapter 5

Four months later saw Moka kneeling in front of the large statue of her mother/Omoto. She was holding a large bouquet of white and pink lilies, the white ones being her mother's favourite and the pink ones Omoto's. She placed them reverently in front of the statue and then looked up at her former protector.  
"Mother...Omoto..." Moka felt the tears building already. She swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I never said this before. I never knew this before. I miss you SO much. I love you so much. I wish I could spend more time with you. I wish I could say good bye to you in person. I wish I never had to say good bye to begin with. I appreciate everything you have done for me." Moka was crying while she was talking. "I have made so many mistakes. I have made your sacrifices seem worthless. I will become someone you would have been proud of. I wish that I could one day be the type of mother you were. You were my best friend, my protector, my sister and my mother. You will forever be the most valuable person in this world to me, but I must move forward. I can't keep living in the past. I must make you proud of me. I must prove to you that the sacrifices you made...the price you paid...was not in vain. I will carry you in my heart...always. I love you." She got up and turned around, and saw Kurumu standing there quietly with the two toddlers in their stroller. Kurumu had tears flowing down her face.  
"M...Moka." She sobbed and ran at Moka, basicly jumping into the taller woman's arms.  
"Kurumu! I'm so sorry!" Moka was still crying from what she had just done, but her tears started pouring out even more now. Kurumu hugged her tightly as she cried, shaking her head.  
"I...I'm just glad your here...glad your back."  
"No. I did horrible things to you. Just forgiving me for that is not right."  
"Yes it is. Your my best friend and I love you. I don't care about what you did back then. What matters is what you do from now on." Moka held Kurumu at arms' length and looked at her, a brittle smile forming on her lips.  
"I love you too Kurumu. I missed you all so much." Kurumu grabbed hold of Moka's hand and dragged her to the stroller.  
"Come meet your god-children." Moka looked at Kurumu, stunned.  
"G...God-children? You made me their godmother even after everything that I did?"  
"Of course." Kurumu said confidently. "I knew that you would eventually come back to us. Tsukune agreed with me in regard to that as well. We both knew you would get over whatever was going on with you."  
"B...But he was so angry with me."  
"He was...So was I." Kurumu admitted with her head bowed. "But after the birth of our children we realized that we couldn't blame you for what happened. We both agreed that something made you do those things and we decided that if you ever did decide to come back to us we would welcome you back with open arms." Moka smiled happily through her drying tears. Kurumu had finally managed to pull her to the stroller and showed her the two sleeping infants. "That's Kiroto," She pointed at the blue-haired baby girl in a pink little dress. "She is named after you...Well after Omoto, and that is Tsuki," She pointed at the little boy with brown hair in a green set of shorts and a button-up shirt. "No guesses who he is named after." Moka looked down at the two and felt a wave of joy and love towards them, towards Kurumu and Tsukune and all her other friends, wash over her.  
"T...They are so beautiful." Kurumu smiled proudly and then hugged Moka again.  
"I can't wait until you become a mother Moka. I would love to see your children. They are going to be so beautiful." Moka sighed and shook her head.  
"I do not see a way for that to happen Kurumu. The only man who ever loved me is now married...to my best friend." Kurumu grinned and shook her head.  
"You underestimate me Moka. I will have a talk with Tsukune. You ARE going to have his children."  
"B...But..."  
"If we can do it for Mizore we can do it for you, and so what if he falls in love with you again? I always knew I would never hold his heart forever. I can accept defeat because you are more than worthy Moka." Moka was shaking her head.  
"I don't want that to happen. I would feel horrible if I was the cause of even more sadness in your life Kurumu." Kurumu smiled brightly.  
"Moka. That isn't why I want you to do this."  
"Why then?"  
"Tsukune is a vampire, I'm a succubus. My life span is less than a fifth of his. I don't want him to be alone after I'm gone. I want you to be there when I won't be able to anymore. I want you to take care of him...and love him...when I can't." Moka's tears had started to flow again.  
"Don't talk like that! Your still so young! You have your whole life ahead of you. Your not going to die!"  
"Not yet." Kurumu was also close to tears. "But one day I will..." She looked at the statue of Omoto. "One day I will join your mother." She looked back at Moka. "When that day comes..." Moka shook her head.  
"Stop it! Stop talking about dying!" Kurumu gave her a quiet smile and then nodded.  
"Your right. This isn't a day for topics like that. Come on. Tsukune will be so glad to see you again." Moka nodded and the two started walking towards the mansion. "I'm so glad that this is all behind me. I made a real mess of things." Kurumu nodded in agreement.  
"Did you see any of the others before you came here?"  
"Your mother told me that apologizing to you and Tsukune would be the easiest, so naturally I went to see everybody else first. Yukari and Fang Fang are going to get married don't you think so too?"  
"Yes. The invites should be in the mail any day now."  
"Ruby also looks like she has found a good man."  
"Oh you mean Toru? Yes he is a good person. They do seem to be very happy together."  
"And San had a baby. Gin is a very proud father." Kurumu laughed.  
"You know there was a time when I thought he was interested in me."  
"When was this?"  
"It was during our training when we were preparing to rescue you. Tsukune had vowed high and low to save you no matter what. His obvious love for you had really upset me and I just couldn't deal with it, and Gin came and talked to me about looking for love in a different place and so on. I was touched by how much he cared." Moka looked down and sighed.  
"I'm sorry Kurumu. If I wasn't in the picture you and Tsukune probably would've ended up together earlier."  
"No we wouldn't have." Moka gave her a puzzled look. "Before I met you and Tsukune I was selfish and spoilt. I had this grand scheme where I wanted to charm all the guys in the school and search for my Destined One. Sure Tsukune probably would've ended up being the one anyway, but I never would've fallen in love with him if you didn't try to kill me and he didn't step in to save me. There is a difference between finding your Destined One between hordes of lovers, and falling in love and deciding that that person is your Destined One."  
"So your saying I'm the reason you fell in love with Tsukune?" Kurumu nodded.  
"Yes. If you didn't do that I probably would still be looking for my Destined One." Moka smirked at her best friend.  
"Well your welcome." Kurumu and Moka started laughing.  
"So how is Kokoa doing? I haven't heard from her and Haiji in a while." Kurumu asked once the laughter died down.  
"They are planning on getting engaged," Moka replied. "my father is real happy that at least one of his children is going to get married."  
"That IS good news. I'm also glad for them."  
"And lastly, I saw Mizore. The arrangement you have with her seems to be paying of, she was quite pregnant when I was there." Kurumu frowned. Moka gave her a concerned look. "What's wrong?"  
"Mizore has not asked Tsukune to father a child with her since the conception of her first girl. If she is pregnant again it's not Tsukune's child."  
"Do you think she could've asked him behind your back?"  
"Tsukune would've told me."  
"So maybe she found someone else?"  
"Maybe. Either way, as long as she is happy I'm glad for her." Moka nodded in agreement. They walked up the driveway and Kurumu opened the large front doors of the house. "So I'm going to take care of these two. They look calm now but it's only because they take my daily walk to the memorial as an oppertunity to recharge their batteries. pretty soon they will wake up and drive their mom up the walls." Kurumu chuckled. "Tsukune's office is down that hallway, last door on the right before you reach the big dubble doors at the end."  
"W...Wait...Your not coming with me?"  
"No. This is something you have to do alone. I will come along when your done." Moka gave Kurumu a beseeching look, but the succubus just smiled and walked of. "Don't worry Moka. You will be fine."

Tsukune was sitting in his study, studying for an upcoming exam when he heard a tentative knock on his door. He frowned slightly, Kurumu's knocks were never tentative, and the staff never disturbed any of the residents while they occupied a room. The exception to that was Takada-san, Mikogami's aide who was now in Tsukune's employ, but even he wouldn't knock on the door like he didn't want you to hear it.  
"Come in?" Tsukune called. The door creaked open and allowed a figure with long silvery hair and two blood red eyes to peek into the office very anxiously. "Moka?" She blushed at the mention of her name and then nodded. "Come in Moka! Boy is this ever a surprise." She stepped into the room and went to stand in front of his desk with her hands folded in front of her and her head bowed.  
"Hey Tsukune." She said softly. He got up from his chair and walked around to where she was standing and looked down at her.  
"Moka? It's good to see you again." He smiled at her. She looked up and returned the smile with her own.  
"It's good to see you too Tsukune. I really missed you very much."  
"I missed you too. I...was hoping you would come around sooner or later." Moka nodded and sighed.  
"I'm here for a spesific reason Tsukune. It is something I have to do." He looked at her with a question in his eyes.  
"And that is...?"  
"I've done some terrible things to you and my other friends in the last three or so years. I broke a bond I had with you all and I paid the price for my actions in the worst way. There is no way I can make amends for what I did. But I can surely try, and after punishing myself for just over two years I went to see Ageha. She helped me deal with the issues I had, the damage done during the battle against Alucard was very severe, and she was the one who showed me just how bad it was. With her help I faced my problems and I dealt with them, with her help I killed the monster that I had become. I will not say that I am back to the way I used to be, but I'm well on my way to recovery." He listened attentively and when she was done he smiled encouragingly.  
"I am glad to hear that Moka. It's good to have you back." "For that reason, and as a part of the process I have to apologize to everyone Tsukune. I want to apologize to everyone. And seeing as you meant the most to me I decided to apologize to you last, because I knew it wasn't going to be easy to do that." He gave her a little smirk and a wink.  
"You seem to be doing just fine Moka." At that moment Kurumu came walking in, in her arms she held little Tsuki and fluttering precariously behind them with her leathery bat-like wings was Kiroto.  
"So did you get to the good part yet?" Kurumu queried Moka. "The good part?" Tsukune asked.  
"Yeah the part where Moka admits to still loving you and wanting to have your babies." Moka blushed while Tsukune looked shocked.  
"While it is true that I still love you very much Tsukune and do want to have your children, I do not want to even contemplate the chance of having children with you. Your married, happily by the looks of it, and I will not and cannot in good conscience try to worm my way into your life by doing something like that. I will be leaving as soon as is possible, and I will be in contact as a friend on a regular basis, but I wont proposition you with something like that."  
"But..." Kurumu started but Moka cut her of.  
"If by doing that I take even the smallest chance to hurt you again I wont take that chance Kurumu. I love you, and I love Tsukune, and I want what is best for you. What's best for you two are the two of you. Have a full life, have a good life. One day we will see each other again." Moka turned and walked out the door, her head bowed in sadness.


	6. Chapter 6

WRITER'S NOTE: And here we are...The last chapter of DAMAGE. I do hope everyone enjoyed the story I had to tell and got as much out of reading it as I got writing it. Please read & review. Any feedback is very welcome.

Time went by, as it does, and Moka started her new life. She was quite happy with the new direction her life was heading into. She started a home-school program to finish her high school education and then went to a university. She got a degree in history and became a history teacher at a high school in the human world. She sometimes wondered about her choice of career but never regretted her decision to become a teacher, as she found it a very fullfilling career. It was about 5 years later that she got the news one day from Kokoa. Kurumu had fallen seriously ill and was dying. She had gotten a type of cancer that was so malign that it didn't respond to treatment at all. This shocked Moka. She had been in irregular contact with all her friends and hadn't even been aware of this newest bit of information. Moka made arrangements for a leave of absence from her work and rushed to Tsukune's mansion. She knocked on the door and after a few minutes an elderly woman in a nurse outfit opened the door. Moka asked to see Kurumu and was guided to the master bedroom. There, looking deathly pale, laid Kurumu with a book in her hands. She looked up and smiled gently at Moka.  
"There you are. I've been waiting for you."  
"K...Kurumu?"  
"I told you back then didn't I? I wanted you here."  
"B...But...You knew that this was going to happen?" Moka gestured to Kurumu lying in bed. Kurumu chuckled.  
"It was already happening back then Moka. I was already sick that day at the memorial." Moka started sobbing.  
"W...Why? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I tried to, remember?" Moka was sniffling while rubbing at her eyes.  
"I...Why is this happening? I feel like I'm going to lose you all over again."  
"You never lost me Moka. I've always been with you. Now I want you to always be there for Tsukune. He needs you. I need you to be there for him. He still loves you, and I can't think of anyone who deserves to be happy more than the two of you. Please just...just stay this time."  
"B...But..."  
"No buts. I've decided. This is my dying wish."  
"Your not dead yet." Tsukune said from the door. Moka twirled around, shocked, surprised and strangely, happy to see him standing there. He hadn't changed much, he had gotten bulkier. The muscles on his shoulders and arms made the jacket he was wearing strain around his form, but apart from that he still looked like the same guy she had seen the last time she was there.  
"I'm getting there." Kurumu smirked.  
"I don't get why you can be so cavalier about this." Tsukune frowned and then looked at Moka. "Throughout this whole illness of hers she has been the most optimistic about dying. I've never seen anyone so happy to be heading to their grave." Kurumu chuckled again.  
"Don't you see. I had a good life, I am happy. All the things I wanted from life I had gotten. I have a loving husband and two adoring children. I have friends and family who care about me so very much," Kurumu started tearing up. "I had everything but I also felt like I had taken that from someone who deserved it more." She looked at Moka. "Now is my chance to return all that to you. I know you both still love each other. A love like that never dies. I want you to get closer to each other again, date, have your little staring contests, talk, fall in love, get married and have children...Do it for me...please."  
"B...But..." Moka was crying. This wasn't what she wanted at all.  
"I already told you didn't I? No buts."  
"Kurumu you should try to rest. The doctor said straining yourself will only hasten your..." Tsukune broke of, He looked close to tears himself. "I...I don't want to lose you."  
"Neither do I!" Moka agreed.  
"This is what I want!" Kurumu demanded. "The man that I love with all my heart and the woman I love the most out of all my friends, together...forever...just...just do me one favour...make it two."  
"W...Wh...at?" Moka was openly crying.  
"Firstly...Make a statue of me, and place it next to the one of Omoto. If you can, make us hold hands or something." Tsukune just nodded. "Secondly, name your first daughter after me..." Moka looked at Tsukune, who looked at her. He looked very upset, just how she felt, and she couldn't think that he would want to have anything to do with her even after Kurumu died. He loved her after all.  
"We will." Tsukune promised.  
"Break that promise and I will come and haunt you, and don't even think about not getting married!"

Kurumu died almost three weeks later. The doctors admitted that they were surprised by the fact that she managed to last as long as she did. The funeral was a horrible ordeal for both Tsukune and Moka. Ageha came as well and she brought the children, now both almost 10, which Ageha was taking care of, and it was a tearful farewell to one of their best friends. Ruby and Yukari both expressed their severe sadness at the loss of someone they both held so dear, while Mizore just stood by the grave, caressing the tombstone Tsukune had had made in silence. After everything was done and they all went their seperate ways Tsukune and Moka were left alone, left to explore this very unusual and uncomfortable situation. After several more months the two did start to talk more, they went on dates, and they did have their little staring contests just like Kurumu had asked. The love between the two of them didn't take very long to rekindle itself and almost a year later they finally got married, Moka already pregnant with their first when she walked down the isle. Tsukune had a statue of Kurumu made that reminded them all of the time they spent in school, it portrayed her wearing the same clothes and having the same boisterous expression on her face, along with a happy smile, like she used to have while in school. The inscription underneath the statue read. 'To my loving wife, to our best friend, to the most wonderful person. We will always love you and miss you.'

Moka walked with a little girl in her arms down the path towards to memorial statues with Tsukune's arm around her waist. It was time to show Kurumu their firstborn. They reached the statues and Tsukune placed a large bouquet of flowers on the plaque with the inscription on it. He stepped back and they looked up at the two figures above them. Omoto and Kurumu were both smiling happily while holding hands and almost appeared to be running somewhere together. He felt his tears rising and sobbed. Moka used her free hand to hold him until he calmed down, and then she kneeled at the statues holding their little girl in her arms. The pinkish down on the baby's head shined in the early morning sunshine.  
"Mother...Kurumu...I..." Moka started crying. "I...br...brought you my little gi...rl...like you asked Kurumu...I...We named her after you..." She stopped, her tears preventing her from carrying on.  
"We miss you." Tsukune continued.  
"We lo...ve you..." Moka sobbed.  
"What we have right now is thanks to the sacrifices you both made for us."  
"We will always treasure the gifts you gave us."  
"We will always remember you the way you wanted to be remembered."  
"I will never forget you Kurumu." Moka promised.  
"A part of me will always love you." Tsukune added.  
"I wish I had more time to spend with you."  
"The time I spent with you wasn't enough, but I will make up for that...I will spend every minute I have with Moka, because I know that is what you wanted from the start."  
"I...I wish...I wish..." Moka's words didn't want to come anymore. "I wish none of this had ever happened! If I could do everything over again I would've found a way to save you both! Losing you...both of you...was the most horrible things to ever happen to me...I need you both in my life! I wish I could go back and stop all this! This is not what was supposed to happen!" Tsukune hugged her from behind while Moka's tears overwhelmed her.  
"We can't change what has happened Moka." He held her tightly. "I feel the same way you do, but this...there was nothing we could do...I tried to save Kurumu. The doctors tried every possible cure. The cancer couldn't be stopped and never even showed signs of regressing or slowing down...I felt so useless...so helpless...just like I felt that day when Omoto died..." Moka was still crying but she nodded her head at his words.  
"I...know...I...You aren't one to give up on someone...It's just...so...unfair."  
"The best thing we can do...The only way of honouring their memories...is to live our lives in a way that would make them both proud of us...together..." Moka smiled through her tears.  
"Together...forever and ever..." He nodded.  
"Yes. Forever and ever."

THE END


End file.
